No Matter What
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: I love Johnny more then anything' Then a picture of Danny Phantom pops up in her head. '...Right' Oneshot. R/R!


No Matter What

**Disclaimer: …Do you seriously think I own Danny Phantom? You do? Well your wrong! I. DO. NOT. OWN. D. P. GOT IT?**

* * *

'Sigh,' I thought as I floated around Amity Park. "Johnny is such a jerk," I mumbled, recalling what had happened earlier.

_-----------------------------------------"FLASHBACK"---------------------------------------------_

"_Wow Johnny look at that!" I gasped as I spotted an adorable little puppy dog though a pet store window. Everything about Amity Park was so amazing! Since I'd died and went to the Ghost Zone, the little town had changed a lot. New shops, new technology, and totally cute new cloths! It's like it had turned into some form of heaven. 'And Johnny's here to enjoy it with me,' I thought with a small smile._

"_Isn't it just the cutest thing?!" I exclaimed, petting the little puppy through the window._

"_It's alright, I guess. But I think I like kittens more," Johnny said, wrapping an arm around me. Giggling, I turned around, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Oh, Johnny, your so sweet!" Johnny grinned at me and pulled me closer. "You wanna confirm that Kitten?" he asked sultrily and said girl giggled. Closing my eyes, I leaned in as Johnny's face got closer and closer and-_

"_Whoa!" Suddenly, Johnny moved away and let go of me, making me lose my balance. I snapped my eyes open, and turned my head toward Johnny's direction from the ground, a big ball of anger forming in my stomach. "What the hell-" I started to scream at him, only to be interrupted._

"_I can't believe it!" Johnny gasped. "A brand new BMW motorcycle!" Johnny sighed as though he was in heaven. He shouldn't sound like that because of some dumb bike! He should sound like that because of ME!_

"_Johnny, come on! I don't want to look at some dumb bike," I said, voicing my thoughts, "Wouldn't you rather, say…do something else?" I asked pointedly, making my intentions obvious._

"_One second Kitten," Johnny said dismissingly, practically drooling over the bike. I glared at him and turned around, flying away at top speed._

_-----------------------------------------"END OF FLASHBACK"------------------------------------_

"Stupid Johnny!" I snarled, not for the first time. "Is that stupid bucket of bolts really more important than me?!" Realizing how hard I was breathing, I took a few deep breaths to attempt to calm myself.

Maybe it is.

My head snapped up as that thought forced it's way into my head. "No!" I shouted, shaking my head. "That's ridicules! Johnny loves me way more than some motorcycle."

…Right?

Maybe…maybe he doesn't. Johnny did spend more time with his motorcycle than with me. And it was his most prized possession. What am I to him?

Sighing, I landed on the 'Welcome To Amity Park' sign. Of course Johnny cares more about it than me. Not to mention he's always looking at other girls now. Whatever happened to that sweet guy that couldn't live-err, die-without me? And we'd been more distant that usual. Didn't we still love each other like we used to?

With a pang, I realized that we didn't. Johnny used to be my everything and vice versa. We used to be with each other all the time. But now all we ever seem to do is fight and see each other maybe once or twice a week! Maybe…the sparks are just gone. For good.

"No…," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "What do I do now?"

"Kitty?!"

I sprung around and came face to face with the one and only Danny Phantom. He was looking at me worriedly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your crying! Are you okay?"

And with that, I couldn't hold back the tears any more. No one should be as nice as Danny! We were supposed to be enemies, yet here he was, asking me if I was okay.

I burst out crying, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder. He froze for a second, then hugged me closely. That's it. He just wrapped his arms protectively around me and sat on the sign. He didn't ask what's wrong and why I was crying. He just comforted me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

A few minutes, or maybe a few hours later, I finally stopped crying. I just laid there, leaning more on Danny than the sign. And Danny still did nothing other than hold me.

As I noticed that the sun almost completely gone, I reluctantly pulled away from him. Danny looked down at me and gave me his cutest smile. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely, smiling back at him tentatively.

"Your welcome," he said, patting me on the back gently, as though I could break any minute. Sighing, I leaned on his chest lightly for a moment, then pulled away.

"You better get going now. The sun's almost down."

At that, Danny looked toward the fading sunset, then back at me. "You sure?"

I nodded lightly at him. He looked back at the sunset for a moment.

"Alright," he finally said, sighing. He turned back at her with a gentle look. "See you later, I guess If you need me again, just come and get me." With that, he turned and flew away.

"Bye," I whispered after him. I watched him until he was out of sight. Turning around, I couldn't help, but smile.

I can't believe that just happened. He had actually taken time from his day to comfort me. He is so sweet. Not to mention helpful and caring and cute and lov-

Wait. Cute? I think _the_ Danny Phantom is cute?! And not just that, but even loving?

OH. MY. GOD.

I'm crushing on Danny Phantom. No…not crushing. More than that. Maybe…love?

My eyes widened as I processed that. Wow. Wonder when that happened? Pausing, I realized I actually could pin-point the time it had happened. It was when I had overshadowed that shallow, Hispanic chick…was it Penny? No. Paulina. I've loved Danny since then.

…Is that also when I started not loving Johnny?

'No,' I realized slowly, 'that's just when it became official that me and Johnny could never truly be together. Because I belong with…Danny.

Glancing back at the sky, I realized the sun was gone. I better head home. As I started to fly back to the Ghost Zone, I smirked. Well, what do you know?

Somehow, I'd fallen out of love with Johnny and in with Danny. And Danny was going to be with me. I have forever after all. No matter how long it takes.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: My first Danny Phantom fanfic. Hope it's alright. It's DannyxKitty because they don't get enough love. Come on ppl, they are a pretty cute couple.**

**~Ya know you liked this little one shot~ ;)**

**See that pretty little button below? Ya know ya wanna press it!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~ inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
